la naissance d'une oeuvre
by Finduilas l'elfe
Summary: OS portant sur la naissance du seigneur des anneaux, histoire fictive basé sur certaine donnée historique


histoire fictive portant sur la naissance du seigneur des anneaux inspirer de certaine données historique

personnage de tolkien lui-même, montage et mise en situation par moi.

* * *

Le soleil descendait à l'horizon et, parmi les blessés, les morts et le soldat encore vivant se trouvait un homme, immobile, perdu dans ses pensées. «Comme le monde est vaste loin de toi» dit-il pour lui-même. Depuis tant de jours, il avait du rester loin de sa demeure et de sa bien-aimée. La nuit allait bientôt tomber et la nuit serait dure. Dans la large tranché, il essayait tant bien que mal de conservé sa chaleur. Les cris et les coups de canons qui retentissaient à ses cotés le déstabilisait mais il essayait, tant bien que mal, de conservé le peu de raison qui lui restait. Cette nuit s'annonçait longue, très longue. Depuis trois jour et trois nuits il tentait, malgré la peine qui le tourmentait, de garder le peu de joie qui lui restait.

Alors que tout espoir avait disparut pour le jeune homme dans la vingtaine, vint vers lui un homme de grande stature. Il s'abaissa à son niveau et marmonna une chose qu'il ne parvint jamais à saisir. Une simple phrase dans un ancien langage qui lui était inconnu. Des mots remplie de tristesse, de courage et de joie. John le regarda un instant et chercha à comprendre qui il pouvait bien être. Vêtu pauvrement, il avait affronter de terrible danger. Cela ne fit que l'inquiéter davantage. La mort, la solitude et la crainte le tourmentait de plus belle ne lui accordant aucun moment de répit. Tout d'un coup, pour la première fois depuis son arrivé, il senti la fatigue gagner son corps. Il cherchait à adresser un simple mot à ce voyageur égaré, mais il n'en avait plus la force. La nuit passa et, lorsqu'il revint enfin à lui, il n'y avait plus trace de cet être. La journée suivant fut plus meurtrière encore, mais il ne se sentait plus en danger, comme si une force surhumaine s'était emparée son pauvre corps et lui faisait affronter les plus terrible souffrance sans la moindre peine.

Lorsque la nuit arriva enfin, il revit l'homme inconnu, mais il n'était pas seul et semblait ne pas remarquer sa présence. De nombreux autres gens, plus étrange encore l'entourait et ensemble, ils fêtaient, s'amusait et riaient. Il voulait se joindre à eux mais ne le pouvait pas. Il était seul, dans la tranchée, perdu dans ses propre pensée à observé les seul être heureux de ce monde en cette heure si triste. Puis encore une fois, il s'endormit. Mais à son réveille, il n'était pas seule. Les autre, aussi nombreux qu'ils étaient, combattait à ses cotés. La force gagnait son cœur et il avait de nouveau courage. Il voyait sa bien-aimée attendant son retour avec impatience.

Ses ennemis tombaient, l'un après l'autre et nul ne venait s'interposer entre lui et eux. À partir de cet instant, la nuit et le jour se confondirent et ne firent qu'un. Il combattait jour et nuit, ses amis à ses cotés, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, nul ne sut pourquoi, il s'effondra sur le sol et cria dans sa tête pour que l'on vienne l'aider. ils étaient si nombreux et pourtant la bataille continuaient de plus bel. Les ténèbres l'entourèrent et il n'eut plus le moindre souvenir de ses jours inquiétant.

Les jours passèrent sans l'atteindre. Puis, quelque temps plus tard, il put enfin se lever de nouveau, contrôlant ses moindre fait et geste. Il se sentait si libre et pourtant l'on le tenait prisonnier. Dans un lit, avec de nombreux malade qui gémissaient et se plaignaient. Et lui, seul loin de sa douce moitié, devait endurer la souffrance interne qui lui brisait le cœur.

Le temps passa et, enfin, l'on lui apprit qu'il pourrait rentrer chez lui. Le trajet le séparant de sa demeure était long, si long… pourtant, il peut enfin apercevoir au loin, la douce silhouette de sa femme, Edith, dont le nom sonnait si doucement à son oreille. Elle pleurait son amour perdu et attendait patiemment son retour. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut à son tour, elle se précipita dans sa direction et lui sauta dans les bras. Nul ne vit plus heureuse réconciliation.

Mais, hélas, ce n'était pas la fin, mais que le commencement. Les années passèrent sans que nul ne le remarqua. De longues années peuplées de joie et de peine. Leur famille s'agrandit et le bonheur de la venue de ses être inattendue venait rajouter de la joie qui persistait malgré tout le mal qui les entourait. Tout aurait put bien aller, mais ce n'est jamais le cas. Les fin des conte de fée ne servent qu'à endormir les enfants. Le jeune homme devint un écrivain mais un écrivain tourmenté par les horreur de la guerre. Il revoyait sans arrêt les actes terrible commit par lui et ses compatriotes, mais il gardait tout pour lui.

Puis, alors qu'il était seul dans son bureau à corriger des travaux, sur une page blanche sans importance, il écrivit, sans savoir pourquoi, «dans un trou vivait un hobbit». Il ne le savait pas encore, mais sa vie a basculer à cet instant. Les hobbits, les elfes et les humain de ses visions virent peupler son imagination occupant toutes ses pensées. Donna naissance à un monde unique. Celui de la Terre-du-Milieu.


End file.
